Guia practica para sobrevivir en ooo
by uzinaki
Summary: Alguna vez tee as preguntado que pasaria si pudieras estar en ooo todos creen que seria genial pero la verdad es que hay muchos peligros que enfrentar sobre todo si no tienes poderes pero tranquilo con esta practica guia a base del ejemplo podras sobrevivir a esos peligros
1. Chapter 1

**Hola que tal como estan espero que esten muy bien**

**Hoy despues de la boda de mi hermana que duro asta la 1 de la madrugada estaba exausto y al despertar me pregunte **

_**''De forma REALISTA ¿que pasaria si estuviera en la tierra de ooo''**_

**haci que decidi hacer este fic espero que les guste**

**(fic en primera persona)**

**Como &%$"! llegue aqui**

Desperte lentamente con un dolor muy fuerte de cabeza cuando abri mis ojos no estaba en la cama de mi cuarto ni siquiera estaba en casa estaba acostado en el pasto estaba asustado y confundido pero sobretodo asustado mi primera accion aqui era tal vez la mas tonta de todas

MAMA PAPA LAURA NATALY ALGUIEN-empeze a gritar esperando respuestas como un niño asustado quien se perdio en el centro comercial

me quede estatico centando esperando a alguien a cualquiera que pudiera ayudarme a volver pero despues de algun tiempo me di cuenta que eso era inutil haci que con miedo e incertidumbre empeze a caminar por aquel lugar

Era extraño pues el panorama no cambiaba por mas que caminaba a excepción de uno que otro charco de agua arbusto o flores fue si no asta que oi un rugido que iso que diera un gran salto de miedo no queria hacerlo pero voltee a ver de donde surgia ese terrible rugido y lo que vi no lo podia creer era ¿un gigante de roca?

Esto era un sueño debia serlo pero lamentablemente para mi no era nada de eso ese gigante era real lo primero que hice al verlo era lo que cualquiera con cordura aria CORRER

Corri lo mas que pude no me importaba nada solo perderlo pero yo no soy ningun corredor y como era de esperarse no tarde mucho en disminuir el paso ya no podia mas ya era seguro el me atraparia o lo hubiera hecho de no haber sido por que muy repentinamente el gigante fue destruido por algo o mejor dicho por alguien

-ya no hay de que preocuparse ya no esta en peligro caballero-me dijo esto un...UN PERRO

-Jake ya lo viste es un humano-dijo un chico de 16 años que yo reconoci cuando dijo el nombre de Jake era Finn

-NO ESTO NO PUEDE SER USTEDES NO EXISTEN ESTOY SOÑANDO QUE ALGUIEN ME DESPIERTE-empeze a decir muy alteradamente

-Oye tranquilo-dijo Finn mientras trataba de acercarse pero yo otra vez empeze a correr pero fui sujetado por Jake quien evito que escapara pero igual seguia alterado

-Pues no creo que se calme lo mejor sera llevarlo con la dulce princesa para asegurarnos que realmente sea un humano

-YO SOY UN HUMANO USTEDES SON CARICATURA SUELTEN...-les grite pero Jake me tapo la boca para que evitara seguir hablando

-Mitra te soltaremos si prometes calmarte y no uir-me dijo Finn no había otra opcion tenia que acceder ademas ellos me habían salvado creo que almenos les debia eso por lo cual trate de tranquilizar lo mas que pude y Jake me solto

-Bien aora dinos tu nombre-me dijo Jake

-Mi nombre es Hec...-me quede pensando si despues de todo estaba en la tierra de ooo creo que deberia crear adoptar un perfil diferente-...Uzinaki mi nombre es Uzinaki

-Muy bien Uzinaki como dije creo que deberiamos ir con la dulce princesa-me dijo Finn mientras que Jake se volvia gigante

-todos abordo cinturones de seguridad no incluidos-Finn subio a Jake de un salto pero yo sabia que no podria subir haci que me aferre a una de sus patas

-Vamos sube-me dijo Finn

-no aqui estoy comodo gracias-le dije tratando de disimular mi miedo

-muy bien como quieras adelante Jake-dijo Finn entuciasmado

-Lo que el publico mande-dijo empezando a caminar

No puedo decir que el recorrido fue agradable pero almenos llegue al dulce reino asalvo era exactamente como lo dibujaban en el programa pero olvidando el miedo habia una cosa que de verdad queria hacer cuando llegamos baje de Jake y lo primero que hice fue comer el piso de chocolate

-valla parece que a alguien se le fue el miedo-me dijo Jake

-ya no olviden a lo que venimos-dijo Finn un tanto serio

yo solo queria encontrar la forma de regresar a casa pero primero tendria que sobrevivir en este mundo conviviendo con algunos de los personajes que admiraba y queria y con otros con los que deberia tener cuidado trataria de disfrutar mi estancia y aunque nadie me creyera contar la historia de como sobrevivi a ooo

**Bueno eso seria todo espero que les aiga gustado dejenme un review **

**Si quieren estar en esta historia como seres normales o con poderes porfavor mandenme en un mensaje privado o en un review sus caracteristicas ****(no vale ser hijo de nadie)**

**y como no tengo nada mas que decir**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola todo el mundo bueno pra no hacer la cosa larga aqui conoceremos a algunos personajes que me enviaron gracias a todas y a todos por mandarmelos**

**Bueno iniciemos**

**Un cobarde conociendo gente extraña y rara**

Aun no lograba asimilar todo un cien porciento púes que tan comun es el despertar en una caricatura estaba completamente aterrado solo quería volver a casa con las exigencias de mi mama los regaños e insultos bien intencionados de papa las pataletas de mi hermana y el hembarazo de mi otra hermana sin contar la rutina a la que aun no estaba acostumbrado a la aburrida escuela pero al final del día con mi familia.

Después de mi fantasía con el piso de chocolate Finn y Jake me llevaron con la dulce princesa mientras en mi mente repetía la siguiente frase:

_No la vallas a llamar idiota ni a decir cualquier tipo de insulto o te matara_

Una vez que llegamos al palacio vimos a la dulce princesa con algunos de sus bananaguardias piñata y pan de canela

-me alegra que aigan llegado chicos verán la razón por la que están todos reunidos aquí es porque ustedes son lo mej...¿quien es el? parece ser humano-dijo esto cuando se percato de mi presencia

-(sherlock a hablado)-pense pues trataría de evitar ofender a cualquiera le iba a responder lo mas amable que pudiera-vera su majestad yo...-no pude continuar con mi explicasion ya que la princesa me interrumpió.

-si ya habrá tiempo de explicarle despues-me respondio mientras me guiaba junto a los demas que estaban a unos metros de una ventana

Se me habia hecho raro que las personas que estaban ahi eran el pan de canela la piñata parlante esa y los guardias bananas no le tome mucha importancia pues solo esperaria que la princesa dijera sus ''sabias palabras'' y explicarle mi extraño predicamento haci que no le tome mucha atencion pero oi dos palabras que hicieron que mis sospechas fueran aclaradas y esas eran

_''gas aturdidor''_

esas palabras y el guardia de la promesa real que se encontraba atras de la cortina de aquella ventana listo para lanzarlo estaba en el episodio ''sky witch'' justo cuando habia resuelto esto la princesa termino de decir el discurso o lo que fuera que estaba diciendo cubri mi nariz y mi boca con mi brazo y contuve la respiracion ahora que lo pienso no se ni por que lo hice solo me hubiera puesto a dormir bueno el caso es que lo hice y como era de esperarze fue Marceline la que interrumpio la corriente cuando entro al castillo y empezo a pedir la ayuda de la dulce princesa para encontrar a Maja Maya como se llamara la bruja no me habia gustado el capitulo era normal que no recordara mucho de el justo cuando se iban a ir estaba dispuesto a detenerlas yo ya queria regresar a casa pero antes de que pudiera decir algo ellas ya habian emprendido el vuelo eso y que sinceramente no queria conflictos con ninguna de las 2 haci que solo quede yo y el pan de canela los demas se habian dormido

-¿ahora que ago? no quiero quedarme aqui asta que se les ocurra regresar o asta que estos dos decidan despertar-empeze a hablar conmigo mismo como habitualmente hago

Empeze a explorar el palacio es decir que posibilidad de peligro tenia en un reino protegido pero lo unico en lo que pensaba era en una cosa tan simple y ala vez tan estupida

-tengo sed-aunque estaba preocupado aun seguia siendo humano y tenia ciertas ''necesidades''

Me la pase explorando el castillo por unos 30 minutos y siempre regresaba al mismo punto pero al abrir una puerta me callo un balde con agua en la cabeza dejandome completamente empapado y a la vez oi ligeras risas esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso era oficial estaba arto de esto

Sali del castillo y tambien del dulce reino ya no me importaba nada estaba molesto con todo el mundo aunque ellos no tuvieran la culpa de nada caminaba con la cabeza viendo hacia abajo y con lo brazos crusados tal vez por eso no note al sujeto con el que choque

un joven de 17 años de edad de cabello mitad blanco y mitad negro que le llegaba asta los hombros tenia 2 orejas de perro o almenos yo las vi haci en la cabeza que al igual que su cabello una era una negra y una blanca tenia un ojo rojo y otro azu la piel palida un par de colmillos que sobresalian de su boca vestia una cinta negra en la cabeza,camisa negra abierta rasgada,un collar del ying-yang,pantalones hasta los tobillos rasgados con una cuerda como cinturon y un libro y baston atados a su espalda

-PERDONAME DISCULPAME NO FUE MI INTENCION-le dije demaciado nervioso con solo verlo me sentia intimidado y mas valia cortez vivo que orgullos bajo tierra

-No te preocupes-me dijo serio y tranquilo algo que me relajo

-¿como te llamas?-le pregunte aun con miedo

-mi nombre es Doragon-me respondio igualmente serio

-bueno supongo que tienes muchas cosas por hacer haci que no te fastidio mas-se lo dije mientras me levantaba y me alejaba lo mas rapido posible-QUE TENGAS UN BUEN DIA

-(Muy bien creo que fue suficiente exploracion para una vida)-pense y decidi volver al dulce reino

Estaba tratando de volver sobre mis propios para regresar al dulce reino pero repentinamente estaba levitando cerre los ojos aprete mis puños y empece a gritar

-BAJENME DE AQUI AYUDA POR FAVOR-gritaba desesperado

cuando abri los ojos otra vez me encontraba en el piso pero aun estaba demaciado asustado

-lo siento lo siento ¿te lastime?-oi una voz femenina

era una chica de 15 años de pelo castaño y de ojos azules que tenia un vestido verde que le llegaba asta las rodillas

-no...estoy...bien-dije nervioso asustado y como me pasaba en el mundo ''real'' sonrojado

-bueno me tengo que ir a mis padres no les ara muy feliz si descubren que estoy fuera nos vemos-me dijo mientras hacia algunos movimientos con sus manos

-OYE ESPERA ¿COMO TE LLAMAS?-le pregunte

-Natalia-despues de decir eso desaparecio dejandome otra vez solo

Natalia ese nombre me recordaba a mi hermana que curiosamente se llama Natali que esta esperando un hijo y pense el que yo no estaria ahi cuando naciera queria echarme a llorar pero solo suspire y continue mi camino esperando no tener otra sorpresa pero cuando ya habia vuelto a ubicar el reino alguien me lanzo una piedra pequeña solo pude decir ''Au'' voltee a la direccion de donde me habian lanzado la piedra mas sin encambio no habia nadie haci que solo esperaba seguir mi camino pero cuando voltee para continuar vi unos ojos completamente rojos un rostro lleno de arrugas con un cabello verde en puntas unos colmillos indicando que iba a atacarme y solo 2 orificios negros en donde se supone que devia ir su nariz di un gran grito pero cuando empeze a oir risas de parte de la criatura que me habia provocado el susto no pude evitar reir tambien mientras la maldecia ligeramente

-JAJAJAJA Te sorprendi no es haci...-me decia sin parar de reir

Pero yo no pude contestarle pues sin darme cuenta mi risa se convirtio en llanto ya no lo pude evitar mas solo queria llorar ya no queria guardar mi tristesa llore y no podia parar yo no queria parar

-Oye ya calmate solo era una broma-me dijo parando de reir una voz femenina

-no es por eso-le dije-yo no pertenezco aqui quiero volver a mi casa quiero volver con mi mama con mi papa con mis hermanas mis abuelos mis tios mis amigos con A...-me interrumpi a mi mismo antes de decir su nombre

-Tu tambien estas solo verdad-me respondio seriamente

yo seque mis lagrimas y voltee a verla su aspecto habia cambiado ahora su aspecto era el de una chica de 16 años que tenia un cabello verde lacio tenia un lunar en el pómulo izquierdo y un pircing de bolita debajo del labio sus ojos eran negros su piel era palida era delgada y a decir verdad y para no sonar pervertido era muy atractiva vestia unos jeans un polo de cuello redondo y unas botas color cafe

y como lo esperaba mi primera reaccion al verla fue el sonrojarme

-si...-baje mi mirada y cubri mi rostro

-¿Como te llamas?-me pregunto aquella joven con una sonrisa

-Me llamo Uzinaki-le respondi-¿y tu?

-Me llamo Ammy-me respondio

Mi primera mini incursion en ooo habia resultado agotadora tanto fisica como emocionalmente mas de lo que habia pensado recibi 2 bromas y casi me da un infarto 2 veces en un mismo dia conoci de forma superficial a 3 personas que nunca antes habia visto en la serie Doragon Natalia y Ammy no se si conocere a mas personas como ellos o si a estos 3 los conocere mas a fondo tengo miedo pero quiero volver a casa...

**Bueno amigas bueno amigos eso seria todo por hoy espero que les aiga gustado leerlo tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo**

**Muchisimas Gracias a:**

**AmandaSCm**

**alguien**

**Ammy-1497**

**Dragonlector**

**NatiBFR**

**Por darme a sus personajes espero poder usarlos de una forma que a ustedes les agrade**

_**Si quieren estar en esta historia como seres normales o con poderes porfavor mandenme en un mensaje privado o en un review sus caracteristicas**_

**Bueno y como no tengo nada mas que decir **

_**GRACIAS POR LEER**_** :)**


End file.
